Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
by crashing-avalanches
Summary: Inspired by the song sequence from the movie Frozen, with Elsa being replaced by Canada and Anna by America. ONE-SHOT. "Matt...do you want to build a snowman?" Brotherly!AmeriCan and Frozen AU.


inspired by the scene in Frozen during the 'Do You Want to Build A Snowman?' sequence. this is too AmeriCan brotherly relationship and I needed to get this out of my system. Check out my writing tumblr for the song covers I have linked there that have inspired me!

Matthew(Canada) as Elsa and Alfred(America) as Anna.

_"We only have each other, it's just you and me;  
What are we going to do?  
…do you want to build a snowman?"  
~Do You Want To Build A Snowman? - Frozen~_

* * *

"Matthew?"

The small boy with the unruly hair and the stubborn cowlick rapped on the blue door before him and frowned to himself. Why did Matt have to be in a separate room now? It wasn't fair, they were brothers right? They had been together since they were born, but suddenly Matthew just moved out of their shared bedroom to another one down the hall. It was the one with the blue door, his father had told him.

He wasn't so sore about the fact that Matthew had moved into a separate room, but he was rather annoyed that his brother absolutely refused to play with him anymore. Why was Matthew being so cold? Were they not brothers anymore? Alfred shook the thought aside and rapped on the door again, standing up on his tip-toes to try to look into the keyhole.

"Matt? Hey, do you want to build a snowman?"

He wobbled a bit and caught himself before he tumbled over. Frowning, he got down on all fours and tried to peek into the room using the small slip of space between the door and floor, peering into the room.

"Hey Matt, I don't see you anymore these days, won't you come out?"

He couldn't see anything, so he pushed himself off the floor and dusted off his little white frock (Mamma would be horrified if she found any stains on it). Did Matthew not like him anymore? Was there something Matthew was hiding from him? Why didn't he talk like he used to anymore?

"Ya know, it doesn't have to be a snowman, Matt. We could build anything you want. Just…come out and play?"

"Go away, Alfred."

He froze up hearing that sentence through the door. It was his twin's voice alright, he recognised it. However, it seemed so foreign, as though a stranger was speaking to him using his brother's voice. It hit him, like a dagger to his chest, that his brother didn't want him to be there.

Matthew didn't want to play with him; Matthew didn't want to see him.

Alfred's face creased into one of absolute disappointment, one that could be defined as crestfallen. Pulling his lips in, Alfred directed his gaze onto the floor in front of Matthew's blue bedroom door, balling his small hands up into fists.

"Ok, bye Matt."

* * *

Alfred skidded down the hallway on his new skateboard, face flushed with excitement as he controlled his balance, enjoying the thrill of speed. He waved excitedly to the maids and the butler as he turned the sharp corners, his wild hair mussed up even more due to the speed that he was moving at.

Suddenly, that blue door came into his sight and he hurriedly put his foot on the floor to stop the skateboard, nearly falling off in the process due to the abrupt interruption. After a grappling match with the wall and his balance, he ran his fingers through his hair and tucked his skateboard under his arm, walking up straight to that blue door. After a moment of hesitation, he reached out and rapped on it.

"Matt? Hey, so instead of building a snowman, why not we just ride our bikes around the halls, just for fun, ya know?"

He waited for a response, but there was nothing but silence from the other side of the door. He tilted his head on one side and watched the doorknob, secretly hoping that it would twist and Matt would come out and smile at him. He wanted to play with Matthew, it was fun playing by yourself, but after a while it just got boring. It wasn't that much fun hearing only your own laughter.

"Hey, Matt? It gets a little lonely, you know, without you around. I started talking to the pictures and paintings to keep myself occupied haha! If not…it's really too silent…"

He trailed off, setting his palm against the the blue door. That door separated him from his beloved twin brother, the only companion he had since he was born. They still lived in the same castle, but it was like they didn't know each other at all. Alfred had dinner with their parents, but Matthew had his meals brought up to his room by their mother. Alfred played all the time in their huge playroom, with his trains and his soldiers and read the books, sometimes he even painted to pass the time. Matthew spent all of his time in his room, and he rarely came out. They wouldn't let anyone else into his room, including Alfred, and because of that the twins barely saw each other.

He drew in a deep breath and clenched his hand into a fist before withdrawing it from the door and letting it swing at his side. It had done him no good, his brother still didn't respond to him. Did he hate him that much? The thought twisted itself painfully into Alfred's heart, causing his face to scrunch up in pain.

"I still think some company is overdue, Matt. I'd better get to ride my bike around the halls with you when you get out."

He stepped away from the blue door quickly, no longer in the mood to speed down the hall at breakneck speed. Instead, he walked briskly down to the huge hall where it had been dubbed the "Art Room" due to the huge number of pictures that were on the walls. Throwing his skateboard to a corner of the room, he did a backflip onto the couch near his favourite painting, the painting of a man, which he had dubbed as Washington, because he liked that name. Gazing up at the painting, he scowled at the benign face of the man serenely holding a gun.

"What are you looking at?"

The painting said nothing to him in response.

* * *

Alfred only watched in silence as the black veil was lowered onto the majestic portrait of his parents, signaling their confirmed perish. His jaw was set, and his fists clenched tight at his sides. He was grieving, like the entire kingdom was, but he was more angry than upset at this moment.

Matthew was supposed to be with him here, for the funeral, for the announcement, for everything. He wasn't even the one inheriting the crown, it was supposed to be Matthew, not him. So why wasn't he here? He was angry at Matthew, but it didn't help when all the nobles and people asked him was "Where's Prince Matthew?", "Is he alright?", "Why isn't Prince Matthew here?"

It only made him angrier, and he positively fumed with anger as he marched down the hallway to that blue door. The blue door that he hated with his entire being, and he was determined to break it down and yell at Matthew. He was being cowardly, wasn't he? Why run away all these years and never come out?

However, the moment he was standing in front of that blue door, he forgot how to be angry anymore. He was upset, and it meant that Matthew felt the same way too. They had lost both their parents all of a sudden, and despite what Alfred thought, he knew Matthew needed to grieve too. He had been interacting with no one but their parents since he moved into that room behind the blue door. It must have hit him harder than he had expected. The guilt hit him like a wave and he stood there silently, staring at the blue door, wondering what to say to the lonely soul behind it.

He pressed his lips together and raised his fist to knock on the door. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Matt? Please, I know you are in there."

Silence.

"Matt, please, let me in, it's only you and me now. Papa and Mama…they're gone," he choked on his own words, his hand going up to his face to furiously brush the tears away. He put one hand on the door, pressing his forehead against the smooth lacquered wood, blinking away the stray tears that came to his eyes at the reminder of his parents' demise.

"What are we going to do now, Matt?" he whispered into the door, somehow knowing that his twin was on the other side, and was able to hear his words. He pulled off his glasses and pressed the left side of his face on the smooth surface of the door, closing his eyes. He felt a wave of fatigue overcome him and he leaned his shoulder against the door, trying to hold himself up. After realising that his effort was futile, he merely pressed his back against the door and slid down to sit on the carpeted floor, on the same spot that he had eyed back then when he was a young child, and Matthew had told him to go away. He leaned fully against the door, his eyes still closed, but unable to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"…Do you want to build a snowman, Matt?"

The whisper was barely audible, but on the other side of the blue door, Matthew cried silent tears as he listened to his brother sob quietly outside while curled up into a ball, the small ball of red in a cold blue room frozen in ice.

* * *

A/N: I really liked the idea of Alfred and Matthew being Elsa and Anna, and i think it really reflects their personalities very well too. Don't kill me alright!

This fic is for Eru and I really hope she likes it! I edited it a bit before I published it, but I am really happy with how this turned out! Love ya babe!


End file.
